Ring of Arzacon
Ring used to by Fenwic Helstrom while he was king of Winterden to trap Zeparaberius. It was used to seal official messages so they could only be opened by the intended receipient. Its intricate face and band were forged by Narduk Vardphelm. Origin The ring was originally forged by Narduk Vardphelm as a dowry from the dwarven king of one city as his daughter was to marry the Prince Arzacon of another dwarven city. Because regular rings are so common in dwarven society, the ring was inscribed in negative with a reversible sealing charm. The ring could be stamped and the sealing charm would become in effect, only opening for the intended target defined by the user. Arzacon's father died soon after and he inherited his father's rule and treasures. The Arzacon constantly feared betrayal from within his kingdom and used the ring to seal his vast treasures within the treasury of his palace. When his wife learned of how truly rich Arzacon was and how he sealed the treasury she plotted to take his treasure. She came to him one day and asked, "Arzacon, you act very thoughtlessly with your treasury." He answered, "And in what way do I do so?" "Every time you seal up your treasures you enchant the seal to only open for you. If you were to die suddenly or become attacked and kidnapped all of your families wealth would go to waste. You should seal them so that whoever rules the city can access them in your absence." The king saw her wisdom but still feared betrayal. When the latest gold tax arrived he opened the treasury and had the gold transferred in. After closing the vault he sealed it with the words: "Only open to the rightful and true king." He returned to the palace and climbed to his royal bedroom. His wife laid with him in bed and asked, "Did you seal the treasury differently today?" "Yes, I followed your advice." They passed the night pleasantly and Arzacon impregnated his wife. The next dinner his wife sneaked to the kitchens and poured a powerful Nightshade poison into the king's cup. He drank from the cup that night and died within hours. His wife was crowned as queen and she marched to the treasury to unlock her new wealth. Try as she might the vault refused to open and the seal held tight. She charged the highest engineers and magicians to unlock the treasury but none succeeded and the queen was furious and cursed her late husband for lying to her about changing the seal. The queen had a son but hated him as he reminded her of his father. Her son grew older as the queen grew more bitter and the city grew poorer without the royal funds. The queen was irritated with the city that was beginning to rot under her rule. Crime became rampant and she yearned for her time as princess in her father's city. Late at night she left the city and rode to her father's city, taking what few valuables were in the royal bedroom and leaving the accursed ring. Her son remained and was crowned king at only ten years of age and barely knowing the palace grounds. His father's old advisors, glad to be rid of the horrible queen gave him the royal tour of the palace, showing his the gardens, baths, dinning halls and towers. At last they reached the old treasury, still sealed shut. One advisor said to the boy-king, "Your father stood here every day and sealed the treasury with his ring so that only he could open it." The boy approached the large vault door, covered in dust, pressed his finger into the seal and said, "Open." The seal dissolved and the doors swung open. The boy was exalted as the savior of the city and riotous festivals reigned in the streets for months.